And Then He Knew True Despair
by The Infamous Man
Summary: And when they were trampled on, a man rose against it. In his hand was hope. The hope of evolution. With enormous strength, the man fought... and learned of despair.
1. Chapter 1

**_And Then He Knew True Despair…._**

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

**_August 10th, 2028 a.t.b (Tokyo, United States of Japan):_**

A twenty-eight year old Kallen Kozuki sighed as she sat in the waiting room at the hospital. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with black sneakers, forgoing her usual Black Knights uniform.****Today was the eleventh anniversary when Lelouch made his first commands to her and the rest of her small resistance group. Only she actually celebrated it, privately of coarse. None of the Black Knights would even dare to actually revel in their 'manipulator'.

Did Lelouch manipulate them? Yes, he did. Even Kallen admitted to that. However, the end result of his manipulations brought out something wonderful. Lelouch Vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor, had tricked the world into peace. Kallen saw the truth the moment 'Zero' drove the sword through Lelouch's heart. She saw it all in that moment that he had planned everything he had done from the start, even before he formed the Black Knights. That he had actually lied to her, because he did not want her to go down the path he was taking. The night that everyone was celebrating Lelouch's death, she was in her bed crying her eyes out. But, after her private mourning she had pulled herself together and decided to enjoy the peaceful world Lelouch had sacrificed so much for Nunnally, her, and everyone. She had returned to school, throwing aside her sickish and quiet disguise and showing everyone her true self. However, no matter how much she tried to enjoy life she could not help but miss Lelouch.

Lelouch, Kami, she did not only miss him. But she still loved him. A reason why she never dated anyone, no one could even hope to replace what she felt about Lelouch. Hell she would probably die without ever marrying. However recently, she had been watching children play in the park she had usually walked around and it made her wish for one of her own. However, Kallen would not just walk up to some guy and ask him, "Please fuck and impregnate me." No, instead she had decided to look under artificial insemination. A simple process when the doctor just puts a donor's sperm in her and in nine months, out comes the kid. She spent _hours_ on the website for it, looking over the different samples and their donors. Trying to decide which one she wanted to help give her a child. Eventually, her search went to the last page of possibilities. She was about to give up until she caught the very last name.

Lelouch Lamperouge.

Kallen simply stared at the screen in shock for several minutes. She could not believe it. Why would Lelouch actually do this? Only the former students and teachers of Ashford Academy knew that Lelouch Lamperouge was Lelouch Vi Britannia when he crowned himself. But while Milly and Rivalz said nothing out of loyalty to their friend, the rest did not want to let anyone know they had association with the Demon Emperor. Did it mean that since Lelouch knew that he would never settle down with someone, he left his essence to let someone else have it? Was it meant for her to find? Even to this day, she could never know what went through Lelouch's head during the short time they had known each other. But not to look a gift horse in the mouth, she quickly set up an appointment.

"Kallen Kozuki?" A voice called out, snapping Kallen out of her thoughts. She looked up to the nurse who said, "Doctor Inoe will see you." Kallen nodded before following the nurse to the room, where the black-haired female doctor was waiting. Behind her was the medical bed with a folded medical robe on top.

"Good afternoon Kozuki-san. Please put on the robe so we can start." Inoe said before motioning to the robe. After a minute of disrobing (The doctor out of the room of coarse) she put on the robe and sat on the bed before the doctor came back in with a vial in hand.

"Now this process should be painless Kozuki-san, but I must ask this before I start. Are you sure you wish to…?" Inoe began to say before being interrupted.

"Yeas, I am sure." Kallen said harshly to the doctor, who simply shrugged before motioning her to lie down. Kallen did so before closing her eyes thinking, _"Lelouch, I know you will not hear this but…. Thank you." _

**_May 19th, 2029 a.t.b (Nine Months Later):_**

"GHHHAAAA!" Kallen's scream ripped through the hospital as the pain of giving birth ripped through her. The baby had finally decided to come out, much to it's mother's expense. She was at her mother's home visiting when her water broke and her mom rushed her to the hospital. Her mother was holding onto her hand while the doctor was in between her legs with another behind him.

"That's good! I can see the head! One last push!" The doctor told Kallen who screamed several things, most of them life-threatening to the doctor, before she collapsed on the bed and a shrill cry was heard.

"Congratulations Kozuki-san! I is a healthy baby boy!" The doctor said, holding the small baby in his hands while his assistant cut the umbilical cord before wiping the still crying baby with a towel to wipe off the blood.

"B-bring him to me…" Kallen said weakly as the doctor handed the baby to her mother who then passed it to her. Kallen took the baby in her arms and smiled lovingly at it. The baby quieted down in his mother's arms before opening it's eyes and looking at her. Kallen almost cried. He had his father's eyes. _"Look at our child Lelouch…."_ Kallen thought while a tear fell from her right eye.

"What will be his name Kallen-chan?" Her mother asked while looking at her grandson with a smile.

"Naoto. Naoto Kozuki." She replied with a true smile on her face.

**_January 6th, 2035 a.t.b:_**

"Naoto-kun! It's time for dinner!" Kallen, now thirty-four years old, called out as she set down plates on the table. After several moments a five-year-old Naoto Kozuki walked into the room. He was now four feet and an inch tall. His black hair was cut short and his purple eyes bright and inquisitive. He wore a red t-shirt, khaki shorts, and white socks. Naoto had been a well-behaved child most of the time. However, he received some harsh behavior from his pre-school teacher about him looking like Lelouch. Kallen quickly put a stop to that, but it made Naoto question her on why the teacher was mean to him. Kallen was able to bribe him with some candy.

Ah, the joys of being a child, no?

"What are we going to have Kaa-san?" Naoto asked while climbing onto his chair and sitting himself down. His vocabulary was a bit wide for a five-year-old, but considering who his father was she was not too surprised.

"Rice and curry Naoto-kun. But be sure to eat your vegetables this time." Kallen replied before noticing Naoto pouting to the very idea. Kallen sighed before saying, "If you do, I will take you to the zoo again."

"Yay!" Naoto cheered before holding his fork in his right hand and banging his fist on the table. Naoto loved the zoo. More than any type of person Kallen had ever known. They had spent around two hours the first time they had went to the zoo. Naoto even tried to 'talk' with the animals there before she had to stop him when people were starting to take notice. She never knew why he loved the animals so much. When she asked him replied that it was 'a secret' in that lovably childish way. So, she bought him several animal toys ranging from an elephant to a scorpion. And he played with them for hours on end when she left him with her mother while she was doing things with the Black Knights.

Speaking of the Black Knights, she had been very selective on who she showed Naoto too. Considering the fact that most of the original members, including Prime Minister Ohgi, still hated Lelouch and the new ones only know him as the 'demon emperor'. Thus, they would not take to kindly to his biological son, even if he was hers. Thus, she only showed him to three people. Villetta, Ohgi, and Tamaki. All of them were understandably shocked, and all of them had different reactions. Villetta was worried that Naoto would eventually grow up to be just like Lelouch in everyway. Tamaki spoke loudly against the idea of her raising the child of 'that lying bastard', at least until she gave him a glare so cold it made him actually start to whimper. Ohgi was the most understanding of the three, knowing how she held deep feelings for Lelouch even to now. And that he will not hate her son just because of his father. In the end, the three swore never to reveal Naoto's true father to anyone.

"Naoto-kun stop hitting the table!" Kallen said, slightly raising her voice as she brought her and his plate to the table before mother and son ate with each other.

**_November 5th, 2039 a.t.b:_**

Kallen, now thirty-nine, sat on the couch just staring at the picture of her holding a baby Naoto. She was worried for her now ten-year-old son, and for a good reason too. She had told him about who his father was, Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as Lelouch Vi Britannia, better known as the Demon Emperor. She had not planned on telling him this until he was older, eighteen preferably. No child could possibly understand what Lelouch had done and for what purpose. However, one question broke all of her resolve.

_"Why? Why do they hate me Kaa-san?"_

It had all started when her mother died from a stroke a year ago. Naoto had become more quiet and reclusive since then. She had tried to talk and play with him, but he stayed silent. Even when he came home from school with bruises and cuts, he would not tell her what had happened. She went to his school for an explanation but the principle said that unless Naoto or a teacher came to him about who is doing it, his hands were tied. However, today Naoto broke the long silence with just jumping onto her and crying. He said that the bullies were hurting him because he looked just like Lelouch, and the teachers actually _encouraged_ them! She could not just lie to her son, so she told him a watered down story on how she first met Lelouch, his time as Zero, their relationship that could have been much more, his supposed betrayal, why he did the things he did as emperor, and finally his death.

Naoto stopped crying when she finished before silently going back into his room. He had not come out since four thirty, and now it was nearly nine.

_"Naoto-kun, I cannot understand what you are going through right now. But you cannot just shut everyone away from your troubles."_ Kallen thought before getting up and going to Naoto's room and knocking on the door.

"Go away…" She heard the muffled voice of her son.

"Naoto-kun, it is getting late. You need to eat…." Kallen pleaded to her son while trying to open the door, which just happened to be locked.

"Go away. I know you hate me. Just like you hated Tou-san when he betrayed you. Everyone hates me. Even Obaa-san hated me…" Naoto replied with no emotion in his tone. Kallen began to cry. Did he really think that? Getting a grip on herself, she quickly kicked open the door which showed the tear-stained face of a surprised Naoto holding an orange ball on his lap.

Kallen quickly went to her son before hugging him close and saying softly, "I love you Naoto-chan. You are my son. I love you just as much as I loved your Tou-san. You are the world to me and I will never leave you."

Naoto stayed still and silent for a minute before hugging Kallen and crying. They stayed like that for what felt like hours before they let go of one another.

"Well come Naoto-kun, lets eat before you…" Kallen began before she saw the 'ball' open up, revealing a small armadillo. "Naoto-kun, where did you get that?" Kallen calmly asked as Naoto looked nervously at her, something that the armadillo copied.

"A-A week ago. I-I found him in an alley on the way to school. He looked so cold and alone I did not want to leave him. So I brought him here…" Naoto replied, shifting uncomfortably at his mother's gaze.

"Naoto-kun, it is an animal that belongs in a zoo or back in it's homeland. You cannot keep it here." Kallen said to Naoto, who went wide-eyed and actually had tears brimming at the edges of his eyes.

"Please Kaa-san! He is nice! He listens to me and plays with me! I take care of him! He is my only friend!" Naoto cried out the last part with a sob. Kallen looked sadly at him. Was this armadillo the only bond of friendship he has? Kallen then looked from Naoto to the armadillo who was giving it's best copy of puppy dog eyes.

Kallen sighed before saying, "Fine, I will see if we can get a permit to keep him. But he is your responsibility Naoto-kun."

Naoto stopped crying and smiled at his mother before saying, "Hai Kaa-san! Come along Guame! Today is supposed to be pizza day!" The armadillo, now named Guame, climbed up Naoto's shirt before resting on his shoulder. The three then walked to the kitchen for their late dinner.

**_June 6th, 2040 a.t.b:_**

Kallen smiled as the now eleven year-old Naoto placed his toy animals along the spiral-like castle in the park playground while Guame waited patiently for him at the very top. As it turned out, you _can_ get a permit for owning an armadillo in Japan. Who knew? Guame was nearly inseparable from Naoto. Wherever Naoto went, Guame followed. Guame was now a part of the family. But she really suspected that the little armadillo was a pervert because she constantly was loosing her panties and bras in her drawers. However, Naoto defended the armadillo who in fact gave nothing away to prove that he did it.

Naoto had came back more and more to his old self. Constantly trying to be near her at all times, having her play with him and Guame, and even sleeping in her bed. Some might argue he is a bit too old for doing stuff like that, but she did not care. Naoto was happy and that is that mattered.

"Hey Kaa-san! Look! I am now king of the animals! And Guame is my advisor!" Naoto cried out. Kallen looked to find Naoto sitting on top of the spiral-shaped castle, all the toy animals looking at him including Guame who seemed to be a bit miffed at being only an advisor.

"And what am I Naoto-kun!" Kallen asked playfully while Naoto only grinned.

"You're my second in comma…" Naoto stopped before he and Guame went wide-eyed and stood up looking at something. Kallen turned around and saw a yellow beam fall from the sky and disappear behind several buildings of Tokyo. Then, the sound of an explosion was heard and Kallen's eyes lit up in horror as the blast expanded over skyscrapers. Kallen then noticed the blast seeming to get closer and closer to them. So, without thinking of her own safety, she ran to Naoto and Guame before tackling both of them off of the castle and hugging them in an attempt to shield them from the dust and various pieces of rubble that were flying around.

It took several minutes for everything to stop and become unearthly quiet. Naoto slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with the image of a steel pipe jutting through his mother's chest. His eyes widened with horror as blood dripped on his face as he muttered, "K-Kaa-san?"

"Naoto-kun…. Thank Kami… You are alright…" The soft and pain-filled voice of Kallen whispered. Naoto looked up to see his mother, some of her once red and beautifully spikey hair partially burned away with tears in the corner of her blue eyes.

"KAA-SAN!" Naoto shouted as Kallen fell to her side, blood starting to pool beneath her. Naoto quickly got up and went to his mother's side while Guame whined sadly. "Damn it! I can't get it out!" Naoto shouted while trying to pull the steel beam out of Kallen.

Kallen then placed her hand on Naoto's and softly said, "It's okay Naoto-kun….It's okay…"

"No it's not! You are going to die! I do not want you to die Kaa-san!" Naoto sobbed out while Kallen smiled sadly at him.

"I am so sorry Naoto-kun…. I did not want this to happen but we cannot change it… I will see your Tou-san soon… and I will be able to tell him what a wonderful boy you are…" Kallen said, only making Naoto sob harder.

"Don't leave me Kaa-san! Don't leave me alone! I love you!" Naoto cried while Kallen took shallower breaths.

"You won't be alone Naoto-kun… I will always be in your heart… and watching over you…. Goodbye… My Sochi…." Kallen spoke as her eyes started to cloud over. She then turned her head to look up and said quietly, "Hello again… Lelouch…" She then breathed in her last breath before breathing out. Making all life escape from her body.

Naoto just stared at the body before placing his hand on his head and clutching his hair muttering, "No…this is messed up… this is wrong…this is not real…." Guame looked worriedly at his companion as green flames started to come from his hair. Naoto's eyes then shifted to a spiral-like formation and lost all color before shouting to the heavens, "KAA-SAN!" The green flames then erupted like a furnace, startling Guame as Naoto cried out in despair and sorrow. As quickly as the flames came, they died out just as fast. Leaving only Naoto's original hair. However, Naoto's eyes remained unchanged from their new spiral form.

A low rumbling sound made Naoto momentarily stop his crying. He looked up in the sky to see a grotesque and massive figure. The thing was possibly bigger than the earth and it seemed only to be floating by. It had numerous faces on it and arms clutching all sides. It looked like a huge abomination. Then, a loud, distorted voice said, "**_Beings of Spiral sentience…. You have come to see our power, and what we are capable of… We are the Anti-Spiral… We are the preservers of existence… You have grown beyond your boundaries and capabilities… for this; we will initiate your immediate destruction of your race within seven of your 'years'. Accept you're imminent destruction, and spare yourself despair beyond despair…."_**

Nothing was said as the 'Anti-Spiral' flew away from view. When it was gone, Naoto heard screams of panic and horror ring out from ruined buildings. But he did not care. It was their fault! This Anti-Spiral killed his Kaa-san! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! They would _pay_! "I WILL DESTROY THE ANTI-SPIRAL!" Naoto shouted in fury to the sky, Guame looking slightly frightened at his companion. Naoto then looked at his mother's body. He could not just leave it their. She needed a grave, and he would make it.

Two hours, several broken nails, and dirty hands later Naoto had dug a hole big enough for his mother. Then, after much effort, he had removed the pipe from her body before dragging it into the grave. He then spent a few more minutes putting in soil to fill the pit, crying all the way for the peaceful expression she had on her face and her closed eyes. It was as if she was sleeping and not dead. When he was done he tied two pipes together to form a cross and stabbed it into the ground. Naoto then stood in front of his mother's grave, Guame on his right shoulder before saying, "I'm sorry Kaa-san. I'm sorry you had to die protecting me. I'm sorry I convinced you to go to the park with me today. I'm sorry we could not just stay at home. Perhaps then we would have both died and we could have seen Tou-san together." Naoto then wiped the tears from his eyes before continuing, "But, I will make this Anti-Spiral pay. I do not care what it takes for me to do it, but you will be avenged. Goodbye Kaa-san. I love you." Naoto then walked away towards Tokyo, where the blast had started.

As Naoto walked, he could see the scorched earth, destroyed building that were either barely standing up or a fraction of what they once were, hurt and crying people, and dead bodies everywhere. The blast had caused so much pain to everyone. And it had destroyed almost everything that had once made Tokyo great. He could hear, from radios of all things, Prime Minister Ohgi, his mother's friend urging people to remain calm. But even he could tell that his voice was shaky. He was frightened just like the rest of his people. Naoto would not be surprised if he had only barely survived the blast. But Naoto kept on walking, even as Guame licked his face in order to calm down. Eventually, they had reached the 'ground zero' of the blast. Naoto looked down it to see something amazing. It looked like the head for a Knightmare frame. But on the top looked like a cockpit big enough for a person to get in. It was colored red with only the face gun-metal grey. Looking around, Naoto noticed people shrinking away from the edge.

_"Cowards."_ Naoto thought darkly before sliding down the edge and running to the head. Guame jumped off his shoulder and sat to the side as Naoto climbed into the seat on the head. To his sides were two handles, most likely the controls, and in front of him was a circle-like screen with a small hole, which was most likely where the key went. Naoto looked down to see a small golden drill on the floor. Naoto bent down and picked it up, noticing it seemed to glow a dull green along with the hole on the screen. "_Is this the key?"_ Naoto thought before looking to Guame, who 'shrugged' in response. _"Well, here goes nothing…"_ Naoto continued before placing the drill into the hole before twisting it to the left. Then, the screen lit up and showed a white light move into a spiral form counter-clockwise with his drill in the center. Two arms then popped out from the side of the head and two stubby legs came from the bottom. Naoto's eyes widened in shock while Guame rolled into a ball from surprise. Then, Naoto gave a grin as knowledge of what the little mecha could do poured into his head. The thing ran on 'Spiral Power', the power that the Anti-Spiral seems to hate, and can combine with other mechas like Knightmares to make them stronger. With that in mind, he knew which one he wanted to combine with.

He just hoped that it was unharmed from the blast.

**_An Hour Later:_**

"Everyone calm down! We need to help any survivors and give them medical treatment!" Ohgi Kaname, Prime Minister of Japan, shouted to members of the Black Knights and the Japanese military. It was a disaster. Even more so than after Britannia invaded Japan. People were scared and dying. Homes were no more. And from what he could tell Tokyo was practically gone. It was only a miracle that the Government Bureau partially survived. It made him also worry about Kallen and Naoto since they lived close to where the blast originated.

"Fuck you _Prime Minister_! I am going to find my family! I want to be with them if we are all going to die anyway!" A soldier shouted out before running away.

"Coward!" Todoh, who was helping him direct relief efforts, shouted to the deserting soldier. Some even followed his example and hightailed it out of there.

"Their scared. Do not be too hard on them." His wife, Villetta, whispered at his side. Ohgi closed his eyes. Once again wondering what Naoto, or Kami forbid Lelouch, would do in his place. An enemy like this 'Anti-Spiral' was completely unexpected and they had no way to fight an enemy that came from space. What was worse was that most of the Knightmares Japan had were destroyed and the only ones left were in bunkers.

"I do not want to be, but we cannot selfishly think of ourselves when people are suffering." Ohgi replied with a sigh. Tamaki had died during the initial blast, pushing him out of the way of falling rubble. It still had him shaken up, and he would not allow anymore people to die because of hit. Hell, even Chiba, Todoh's direct subordinate, just broke down and cried after the Anti-Spiral gave it's address.

"Prime Minister! Look!" Someone shouted, making Ohgi look in the direction. He then saw Kallen's son, Naoto, in what appeared to be tiny Knightmare heading towards them.

"Naoto! Thank Kami! You're alive!" Ohgi shouted while running towards Naoto, who simply looked dead into his eyes, creeping him out a bit.

"Where is it?" Naoto asked, surprising Ohgi with his tone.

"Huh?" Ohgi asked in confusion while Villetta walked to him.

"Kaa-san's Guren. Is it undamaged? If it is take me to it!" Naoto yelled at him, quickly loosing patience with his mother's friend.

"Why? Does Kallen need it? Where is she?" Villetta asked, taking note at Naoto's flinch.

"I will explain once you take me to it." Naoto said softly, making Ohgi blink. He had never seen Naoto upset or sad over anything.

"Yeah it is undamaged, thank Kami for that. It's in the bunker below the Government Bureau. Villetta, can you take him to it?" Ohgi asked, knowing he had to be the one to direct his people at the moment. Villetta nodded before motioning Naoto to follow her. Which he did but with the tiny Knightmare walking for him.

It had only taken a few moments for the two (Three if you counted Guame) to reach the bunker where only ten Knightmares were stored. In the center of the room was the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N in all of it's glory. Naoto had his mecha get close to the Knightmare before placing his hand on it's leg and closing his eyes.

_"Kaa-san…"_

His eyes then snapped open before his Mecha jumped over the Guren. It's arms and legs retracted back into it's body before a huge drill appeared on it's bottom. It then crashed onto the top of the Guren, destroying it's head. In a green flash of light, the Guren began to change. It's body shifted to become more human-like, but a tail seemed to be forming from the back. It's design became sleeker and much less bulky. And it's right arm changed in order to match it's left arm. Finally, a horn formed on the forehead of the new head.

"Lazengann." Naoto whispered to himself. Guame gave a low growl in appreciation for the name while Villetta continued to look at the new mecha in shock.

"W-wh-what?" She asked in surprise and Lazengann turned it's head towards her.

"Kaa-san is dead. Dead for protecting me. It was all the Anti-Spiral's fault. And I will make it pay." Naoto said in determination before two red-colored energy wings came out of it's back and Lazengann flew from the bunker, leaving a shocked Villetta alone.

**_Hours and Thousands of Miles Away:_**

"What should we do your majesty?" Zero asked Nunnally Vi Britannia, 100th Empress of Britannia, who was dirty, worn, and covered in scratches. It had been hours after the initial attack of the Anti-Spiral, and all of Britannia was in ruins. Nunnally would not have survived if Schnitzel had not shielded her from the blast. Hell, it was a miracle that Zero, also known as Suzaku Kururugi, even with his 'Live' Geass order from Lelouch. He survived simply by running away, like a coward. With that move, Suzaku lost much favor within the still surviving Britannian forces.

"I-I do not know…" Nunnally muttered, frightened for the future. None of this was supposed to happen. They were supposed to enjoy the peaceful world her brother sacrificed so much to make for them. But now it was all crashing down, and the only reason why is because they were evolving. She could not even hope to negotiate with this 'Anti-Spiral'. It was dead set on eliminating them. That much she could tell from it's address. And she could not even hold a UNF hearing to discuss what to do next. All the leaders of the various nations were dead with the only exception being Prime Minister Ohgi and herself. All the military was in shambles and they only had seven years before the Anti-Spiral returned to finish the job…

"Your highness!" Jeremiah Gottwald shouted as he ran towards her. The former soldier of her brother re-surfaced after the blasts to make sure she was alive before swearing his loyalty to her. Anya Alstreim also rejoined the now scarce military to help preserve what was left of the once great Britannia.

"What is it Gottwald?" Zero asked the former pureblood with some bite in his tone.

"A Knightmare is headed towards here! It is nothing like I have seen before, but it shares some resemblance to Kozuki's Guren! When we tried to stop it, the thing simply destroyed us!" Jeremiah cried out in panic while Nunnally nodded in acceptance to the news.

"Then let us see what Kallen wants." Nunnally told Jeremiah while Zero moved closer to her side, clutching a pistol in his hand.

"Yes, your majesty!" Jeremiah shouted before, in the blink of an eye, the Lazengann landed behind him. It quickly swatted him to the side, making him crash head-first into some rubble, before walking towards Nunnally. Zero quickly aimed his pistol at the Lazengann but Nunnally raised her hand as an order to stop. Zero lowered his pistol, albeit hesitantly.

"It is good to see you again Kallen, especially during these times." Nunnally told the strange Knightmare, only for the thing to shake it's head.

"I am afraid I am not my Kaa-san, my aunt." A childlike voice of a boy came from the mecha before it's head opened. Revealing Naoto with Guame on his right shoulder.

"Who are you boy?" Zero asked in anger before pointing his pistol at him.

"You are not my Tou-san Kururugi. So stop pretending to be him and take off that mask." Naoto told Zero calmly, who blinked beneath his mask. Suzaku knew that no-one thought he was Zero. After all, he was supposed to be dead. Only Nunnally knew who he really was.

"Please, just tell me who you are." Nunnally asked softly. This boy looked so much like Lelouch that it was uncanny! And he mentioned that Suzaku was pretending to be his father, but that was insane! Lelouch never had children!

"I, my dear aunt, am Naoto Vi Britannia! My father is Lelouch Vi Britannia, former 99th Emperor of Britannia and my mother is Kallen Kozuki, the former 'Ace of the Black Knights'!" Naoto shouted while staring directly into his Aunt's eyes who widened in shock at his claim.

"Foolish boy, Lelouch never had an heir! He died before such a thing could happen!" Suzaku shouted, believing the claim to be a bluff.

"No, Lelouch Vi Britannia never had an heir, but Lelouch _Lamperouge_ did! I have returned to my father's homeland for only one reason." Naoto stated while glaring at Suzaku.

"Which is?" Nunnally asked, all the while looking at her… nephew.

"To serve you, your majesty." Naoto answered while before bowing to Nunnally with Guame giving his own version of a bow, much to the shock of Zero and Nunnally.

"What is your game? If you are truly your father's son then you must have a second reason for trying to serve the empress. Do you wish to kill her when her back is turned just to take the throne?" Suzaku asked, his eyes narrowing at Naoto who shook his head.

"I just wish to destroy the Anti-Spiral, nothing more and nothing less." Naoto responded to the two.

"It's hopeless to defeat the Anti-Spiral. We no longer have the resources to launch a full scale campaign or the means to launch an army into space to fight it." Nunnally said in a dead tone to Naoto.

"No! There is hope! In the center of the blasts are machines like my Lazengann! They can help us rebuild and fight it! We can use them to win against the Anti-Spiral and continue with the peaceful future my Tou-san built for us! I only ask that you let me serve you, and I will let your scientists study my Lazengann!" Naoto shouted to Nunnally, who looked into his determined eyes before sighing.

"Very well. We shall give what you have suggested a chance." Nunnally said turning her head to Suzaku and saying, "Get Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy here immediately to study that Knightmare. And be sure to gather a team and investigate the blast sites."

"Yes, your majesty!" Zero shouted before running off to do his assigned tasks, leaving the aunt and nephew alone.

"Naoto… can you please tell me about your life?" Nunnally asked, making Naoto smile.

**_June 6th, 2047 a.t.b (Anti-Spiral Pocket Dimension):_**

Naoto, now 18, stood on the deck of the United Earth Federation flagship Cathedral Terra observing the battle taking place outside. With the discovery of many more mechas like Lazengann, technology took a huge leap. With the efforts of Lloyd Asplund and Rakashata Chawla, a new Knightmare frame had been developed. The Gunmen. Gunmen were much more bulky that the normal Knightmare frames and were suited more to brute force, but it had the necessary shielding and power to combat the Anti-Spiral drones that came to Earth when the seven years were up. During those seven years, all of the former governments had merged into one, the United Earth Federation. And elected Nunnally Vi Britannia to be it's first president with Ohgi Kaname as vice-president. With their leadership, humanity was able to rebuild, better than ever with creating skyscrapers that even went through the stratosphere and new homes for the survivors of the first Anti-Spiral attack.

But they did not focus solely on rebuilding. No, they focused on the army that would launch in seven years time to combat the Anti-Spiral. With much work, they created an army, which consisted of 500 mountain-sized battleships called Dai-Gunzan, 500 thousand Gunmen and their pilots, and finally, the moon-sized Cathedral Terra. That was the new Spiral Space Fleet, soon to be sent on it's do-or-die mission to save humanity. With him, Naoto Vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi, also known publically, as the head generals. Now, many protested to Nunnally having the 'Demon Emperor's spawn' leading the army but she quickly called the protesters children for complaining about this when all of humanity was at stake.

Naoto had become well fit during the seven years wait. His body was rippling with muscles, he stood an impressive six foot five inches, and his black hair had frown to waist-length and waved with the wind. He was shirtless and covered with scares. His only clothing was his military-issued pants and combat boots. On his right shoulder, as always, was his trusted companion Guame who had not grown an inch.

"General Naoto." Suzaku greeted behind him, his voice disguised to sound like his father, the original Zero. Even now, he was still wearing the damn outfit.

"General Zero, I thought you were with the troops fighting those damn drones." Naoto growled out to his fellow general, who did not even flinch at his gaze.

"I was issued a break by President Nunnally herself. Todoh has taken my place in leading them for now. I thought she told you to rest as well." Suzaku asked while walking next to Naoto.

"I will not rest, not until we find the Anti-Spiral in this damn pocket dimension and destroy it." Naoto responded, not taking his eyes off from the battle that was raging on outside.

Suzaku sighed at this. Naoto had been like this ever since they launched from Earth and found the pocket dimension. "Naoto… killing the Anti-Spiral will not bring back Kallen. You will not find peace by doing this." Suzaku told the Spiral General, who only narrowed his spiral eyes.

"This is not about healing. I am not looking for closure. Only by doing this will I get some form of… satisfaction." Naoto replied before Suzaku turned around and left, He had heard enough. Naoto now sounded like Lelouch when he vowed to destroy Britannia. Hate was all he knew now for the Anti-Spiral.

**_"My, how interesting. But it is to be expected from a Spiral Being to allow his emotions to cloud his judgment."_** A distorted voice said from behind Naoto. Naoto turned around to find the black silhouette of a man with a white outlining. It had no distinguishing features except for it's white lines and it's split bottom lip.

Naoto's eyes widened. He had heard this voice before. It had been mocking him in his dreams for years. Mocking him for the death of his mother. "Anti-Spiral…" Naoto said through grinding teeth while Guame, who was on his shoulder, growled in anger.

**_"Indeed. It is us. You have done what we have expected Spiral Being, and we congratulate you for coming this far. But you will go no farther from here. We could simply end your life right here and right now. But instead, we shall show you the truth. The truth about you Spiral Beings…"_** The Anti-Spiral said before reaching his hand out to Naoto. Then, Naoto's world went white. He saw himself transformed into a spiral, growing and growing. All the other humans copied him and became spirals themselves. They then grew until the earth was no more, and then the spirals moved from world to world. Destroying everything in their path. The beings of said world becoming spirals themselves and following them until the universe itself exploded.

Naoto fell to the floor, panting. He saw the truth. He saw the Spiral Nemeses. He knew that, if nothing was done and they kept evolving, there would no longer be a humanity to save. They would become mega-galaxies and devour each other before a new big bang occurred. And history would repeat itself over and over again. An endless cycle of death and destruction. He had to put an end to it. He could not kill the Anti-Spiral, it was truly trying to protect the universe it's own way. His mother may go on un-avenged, but he could still honor her memory by protecting humanity.

And to do that, he had to kill everyone with Spiral Energy.

**_An Hour Later:_**

"Why Naoto? We were so close! We could have won! Humanity would have been saved! WHY DID YOU BETRAY US!" Suzaku shouted from his Lancelot-Gunmen as his drill collided with Naoto's. An hour ago, Naoto had ran into his Lazengann and began killing everyone in the loading deck.

Todoh and his squad did not even last five minutes against him.

It did not end there. Naoto quickly ran out and started to kill everyone on the ship. Technicians, cooks, and mechanics. No matter who tried to stop him, Naoto would kill them in a heartbeat. His Lazengann had even changed color. What was once a crimson red became coal black. After he was done with half of the ship, he began heading straight for the engine room. Suzaku knew what he was planning. He was going to combine with Dekabutsu to take control of the Cathedral Terra before attacking the rest of the fleet. Suzaku quickly had Gino, Anya, and Jeremiah go and cut him off while he sent a message back to Earth to have Nunnally prepare for Naoto. He then went into his Lancelot and waited for Naoto on top of Dekabutsu. Within ten minutes, he was there, blood dripping down his body from the numerous people he had slain. Their battle was going thirty minutes strong now.

Naoto did not answer, instead he poured more power into the drill that was Lazengann's lower body. His hair started to become a red flame from his Spiral Energy as he did so. Suzaku yelled as he poured all of his into the attack before the Lancelot's drill cracked and Lazengann's stabbed right through the cockpit, killing him instantly.

_"Forgive me Kaa-san…" _Naoto thought as Lazengann combined with Dekabutsu. Making the entire thing burst with red Spiral Energy. Outside, he could hear people scream as they were shot into the vacuum of space while Cathedral Terra transformed into Cathedral Lazengann. Naoto then turned the giant mecha towards the fleet before a massive drill formed in it's right hand. It then flew past the fleet, the ships and Gunmen exploding in it's wake, before flying back towards Earth.

Naoto had to complete what needed to be done.

**_Hours Later:_**

Nunnally sat in the throne room alone, waiting for her nephew. It had been only a few hours since Suzaku had sent her the message that Naoto had gone berserk before killing everyone within Cathedral Terra. And moments after that all the signals for the Spiral Fleet had been lost. Only Cathedrial Terra remained. And it was speeding along back to Earth. She did not even flinch when Lazengann crashed through the ceiling in front of her, not even when Naoto stepped out of the cockpit and walked towards her with the freighting serious expression on his face.

"What you have been doing is wrong." Nunnally stated as Naoto drew closer. "We could have beaten the Anti-Spiral. Then the world would have become a peaceful place again, just like Lelouch wished it to be."

"I too believed that once, but then I learned the truth and only learned true despair." Naoto replied as he stood in front of his aunt, who was not looking even frightened by his gaze.

"The truth? What is it? What made you this way?" Nunnally asked while Naoto placed his hand on her cheek.

"I cannot say my dear aunt. But the world I plan to create will not have peace, but humans will survive in it." His hand then softly went to her neck as he continued, "But I realize that is no world you can live in." Naoto then quickly grabbed Nunnally's neck before a savage crack was heard. Naoto closed his aunt's eyes before walking back to Lazengann, where Guame was peeking out of the cockpit. "It had to be done. What I did was a blessing considering what I will do next." Naoto told his armadillo companion who simply nodded as Naoto sat down and Lazengann shot for the stars once again.

In a span of a few minutes, Naoto had piloted Cathedral Lazengann to sit on the moon. This no doubt frightened everyone on Earth. He then had Lazengann use it's massive left hand to grab a fist full of the moon's surface before casually tossing it towards Earth. Naoto watched the explosions destroy the massive skyscrapers the human race had built during the last seven years, their symbols of hope were now being destroyed. He was most likely killing hundreds of thousands of people. Men, women, children, fathers, and…mothers.

_"I am sorry Kaa-san, but for the sake of humanity I must do this. I cannot imagine how disappointed you are in me right now."_ Naoto thought to himself as he repeated the process once more, continuing until he hit every single landmass. When he was done, everything seemed like a barren wasteland from above. He quickly had Dekabutsu disengage from Cathedral Lazengann, making it return to it's original shape, before landing where the Pendragon formerly stood. Indeed, the skyscrapers were now no more and there was nothing but dust everywhere he looked. Naoto knew that all of the humans went to the underground bunkers, which were made in case the Anti-Spiral ever struck again, but he had to say something to the ones who might have stayed on the surface.

Naoto turned on the speakers of Dekabutsu before shouting, **"HEAR ME, MY FOOLISH BRETHREN! TREMBLE BEFORE MY ABSOLUTE POWER! PROSTRATE YOURSELF BEFORE THIS OVERWHELMING FEAR AND DESPAIR! BEFORE THE NAME OF THE SPIRAL KING!" **

Naoto then turned off the speakers and sighed. Now he had instilled fear onto many humans who were still on the surface, forcing them to go underground. But now, he needed to create an army who could enforce his will of having humans stay underground. An easy feat, considering the numerous notes on the subject of cloning and genetic splicing that one Nina Einstein had on the databanks of Cathedral Terra. And they could use the still numerous Gunmen that were on board and still in production through machines. Naoto could….

No, not Naoto. Naoto Kozuki was the loving son of Kallen Kozuki who was now dead. Naoto Vi Britannia was a Spiral Warrior, dedicated to destroying the Anti-Spiral. Something he now knew he could not do. He needed a new name.

And that name would be…. Lordgenome.

**_July 6th, 0010 S.K.C {Spiral King Calander} (Throne Room):_**

Lordgenome sat on his throne, slightly bored, and stared at the door leading into the throne room. He had been waiting for this meeting for a while now. Ever since he had killed his aunt and established himself as the ruler of the world. He had been constantly getting reports from the bird Beastman Cytomander that a green-haired human female had been heading to the capital and simply refused to die, no matter what methods they tried. He had to order them to let her come so they would let her get here sooner.

The door to the room then opened, revealing, in rags, his father's former 'partner' C.C.

"Welcome C.C, I have been expecting you." Lordgenome said while sitting up straight. After all, she deserved that much from him. Nothing more though.

"Why? Why did you do it?" C.C asked, glaring at Lelouch's son. She had been spending every single day since Lordgenome's orbital bombardment and the forcing of humans underground to travel to the capital. Of coarse, she had to stay relatively hidden due to the Gunmen who killed anything human on the surface. But she had finally made it, and she sure as hell was going to get her answers now.

Lordgenome raised an eyebrow at her and asked back, "And why should I tell you? You do know that, at a whim, I can have you thrown into the nearest volcano. I hardly doubt the Code will protect you from getting atomized."

"Yes I do know that, but I implore you to at least tell me oh great 'Spiral King'. After all, you turned on your own kind and destroyed everything your mother and father achieved _Naoto_. The least you can do is tell a good friend of theirs why you did so." C.C said in a sarcastic tone. Lordgenome chuckled a bit at this. She was just like what his father described her as in his notes.

"Humanity will never know why it must be suppressed, why it must never flourish on the surface, and be exterminated if it does so. That is their blessing." Lordgenome said carefully while staring at C.C, who processed his little riddle.

"I see… you found something out there in space didn't you? You found out something so horrible that you betrayed everything you stood for and became… this." C.C stated and Lordgenome gave her a slight nod. C.C then renewed her glare at him and asked, "I glad you actually provided me an answer. But please answer another one. I saw a little girl on the way here asking if I was going to see her father. Do you actually care for her?" Silence only greeted her, making her breathe out, "You truly are Charles's grandson…"

"I care little for what you think of me C.C, but if you truly test my patience any further I will have Cytomander execute you via atomization personally." Lordgenome stated as C.C gave a brisk nod before turning around and walking towards the door.

She stopped just before leaving and saying, "This will be the last time you will see me. Goodbye Naoto. I truly hope that someone will topple everything you had built. Just as Lelouch had destroyed everything Charles built." C.C then left without a word, leaving Lordgenome alone in his throne once more.

Lordgenome then looked up and asked, "Tou-san… Kaa-san…. Would you be disappointed in what I had become?" Silence only answered him, making him sigh out, "I suppose it no longer matters…."

**_August 10th, 1211 S.K.C (Anti-Spiral Pocket Dimension):_**

**_"INFINITY BIG-BANG STORM!"_** The Anti-Spiral cried out, launching it's ultimate attack at Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. The giant mecha barely holding it back as the Anti-Spiral said crazily, **_"With the eternal power of the universe's genesis, I will extinguish even the last speck of DNA!"_**

Lordgenome chuckled lightly at this. When he had first met the Anti-Spiral it was calm and even arrogant towards him. Now to Simon, it was loosing it's cool and trying to kill him on something that might be close to fear. The Anti-Spiral knew that if it did not destroy Simon now, it will probably die. Lordgenome looked at the one who had surpassed him in Spiral Power, struggling with his last daughter and their comrades in holding back the blast. They were just like he was, battling the Anti-Spiral with Suzaku. Fighting against near impossible odds. Yet they keep going, while he had given up and turned on his comrades out of despair.

They could not keep going, that much he knew. If they took anymore damage, Tengen Toppa would be destroyed. And Earth would not be far behind. He looked once again at Simon, his face filled with determination and without a hint of fear. Lordgenome looked back into his life, something his temporary body allowed. He saw his mother's smile.

He knew what he had to do.

"Not yet! I can still go on!" Simon yelled in determination as he attempted to pour in more Spiral Power.

"Simon! Leave this to me." Lordgenome shouted before Tengen Toppa's body mouth opened, revealing the face of Lazengann. Lazengann then tore itself from Toppa's energy before reforming into it's original state with it's arms crossed, much like Lordgenome within the mech. "LAZENGANN OVERLOAD!" Lordgenome shouted as Lazengann flew towards the blast and released all of it's drills, holding back the blast from hitting Tengen Toppa anymore.

"Father!" Nia cried out in surprise while Simon looked at his former enemy-turned comrade in shock.

"Do not grieve for me my daughter! I was once inside of a sea of despair and weariness, but then I came all the way here. With this temporary body, it will give me the satisfaction of creating a tomorrow for the Spirals!" Lordgenome, no, Naoto he corrected himself, told his daughter. By helping to battle the Anti-Spiral, Naoto Vi Britannia had been reborn, even if for a short while. He could even see Lazengann shift into it's original red color.

**_"You will end up dyeing like a dog anyways! VANISH!"_** The Anti-Spiral yelled as it increased the power behind it's attack, making Lazengann disintegrate molecule by molecule.

"I was waiting for that!" Naoto shouted as he was torn apart in a white flash. Then, his soul forced his Spiral Energy to take the form of a drill, dissipating the Anti-Spiral's attack, and pointed towards Simon. "SIMON! TAKE IT!" Naoto's voice rang out for his fellow Spiral Warrior to hear before Tengen Toppa gripped the drill and absorbed it, making Naoto's energy coarse through it and even break it's energy containment. Then, everything went white for Naoto. His last thoughts being,

_"Tou-san, Kaa-san…. Are you proud of the man I have now become?"_

**_Somewhere:_**

Naoto sat up in a dark room, his body as it was when he was a child. A white light then flashed in front of him, making him shield his eyes. He then felt something on his leg and looked down. It was Guame, back in his animal form, seemingly smiling at him before crawling up to his shoulder and licking his face. Much like they had done during their childhood. He then looked forward and his eyes widened at what he saw. His mother and father, looking as they were when they first met, smiling at him. After many centuries, Naoto cried and ran to the two before tackling them and hugging them tightly. Lelouch and Kallen returned it with tears in their own eyes. They then separated, and the four walked towards the light hand in hand.

Naoto Kozuki, formerly Naoto Vi Britannia, also formerly Lordgenome who had known true despair, had finally found peace. ****

**The End. **

**Note:**** Fuck Yeah! I have done it! I have made an actual origin for the character Lordgenome of Gurren Lagann! Now, to all my fans who have no idea about Gurren Lagann I hope this story has convinced you enough that the show is awesome. If you wish to see what inspired this, look up _Gurren Lagann Parallel Works 8_ on Youtube. I would like to give credit to Baron Von Nobody for helping me with this and my other stories. Also check out my second non-Naruto fic _Code Geass: Kamina of the Revolution._ Please tell me how I did in a review! If I get enough, you might get a special treat! **

**Please Review. **


	2. Epilogue

**December_ 5th, 1231 S.K.C (Kamina City):_**

"Hey, it's been a long time… bro…" An old man said as he sat down on a bench in front of a statue of a man wearing glasses pointing up to the heavens. He was around his mid-forties wearing worn pants, sandals, and a brown hood covering his dark blue hair and developing wrinkles. On his shoulder was a small pig-mole who looked at the statue in longing.

These were Simon the Digger, former Supreme Commander of Kamina City, and his loyal pet Boota.

"Heh, I am glad Rossiu rebuilt the statue after all these years." Simon chuckled to himself before sighing. It had been twenty-seven years since Kamina died, and twenty years since he saw any of his friends. They had all moved on with their lives, while he went wandering. Leaving the fate of the Earth in the hands of the younger generation.

Simon thought back to those early days. Things were simple back then, during his childhood. Where all he had to do was dig holes, eat pig-mole steaks, and sometimes take part in Kamina's schemes for the surface.

But then the surface came to them. He and Kamina had gone up with Yoko and fought the Beastmen while making new allies. Even then, things were simple.

But then his childhood ended, when Kamina died and he fell into a huge depression. One that lasted until he met Nia. Ah Nia, how Simon missed her, his love….

After getting himself together, he beat the four generals and defeated the Spiral King, Lordgenome, and made a society up on the surface for humans. For seven years, there was a peace.

That is, until the Anti-Spiral came.

It tried to make him feel hopeless, destroying everything his Bro fought and died for. Some of his own friends turned on him to save what they could. But they picked themselves up and fought. Many had died, including Kittan, but they had saved the human race from the Anti-Spiral.

Simon frowned a bit as he thought back on Lordgenome. Even now, he knew little about his enemy. He had only discovered bits and pieces of it while exposing the capital. Even finding a framed picture of a beautiful red-haired woman who was holding a dark-haired child, most likely the young Spiral King. But that was it. What made that man into a despot?

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He saw a fairly young-looking woman with green waist-length hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a simple blue sundress.

"Ah, go ahead. I could use the company." Simon said with a smile as she sat down next to him. She looked at the statue of Kamina with a smile on her face, it was almost as if she was content as well.

"Thank you." She suddenly said, surprising Simon and having Boota look at her curiously.

"For what?" He asked, slightly confused while the woman looked at him with a knowing smile.

"For everything Supreme-Commander Simon." She said bluntly, making Simon's eyes widen.

"Should have guessed someone would recognize me eventually." Simon chuckled to himself before looking at the woman. "You mind keeping this a secret Miss…."

"C.C, and do not worry. My lips are sealed." C.C told him while he looked at her quizzically.

"C.C is a fairly odd name." Simon told her, making C.C chuckle.

"So I have been told. Tell me, do you wish to hear of a story?" C.C asked Simon suddenly while taking out a box of pizza seemingly out of thin air.

"Sure, what is this story about?" Simon asked while getting comfortable. He did not have any plans for the rest of the night, he could spend an hour or two with C.C. Boota then leaped off Simon and landed right on C.C's lap, right next to the pizza box, before looking at C.C patiently.

C.C smiled at this. If there was anyone who deserved to hear of what came before, it was Simon. "It is the story about how a man who drowned in despair came to be." She replied honestly while taking a bite out of a pizza slice.

"It all starts with a boy named Lelouch…"


End file.
